<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Dark by Jane_Rosalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930259">Dancing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie'>Jane_Rosalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pool, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Swimming Boys, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi meets an old high school rival in a secluded location in greater Tokyo, where Kiyoomi's university team was staying to participate in a championship. However, Atsumu Miya is different than he remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening people!<br/>I'm here with a cute SakuAtsu this time!<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was summer. A hot night of more than 25 degrees, the kind where you get tired with anything, come out of the shower sweaty, and just want to drink something with lots of ice. The crickets were singing in their abodes, at least until they were swallowed by a frog, which also made its home in the grass outside the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club was nice, you know? A place away from the big Tokyo, from the bright lights, noise of cars and sirens, and high flow of people. There was a huge restaurant with various kinds of food, some foreign food sometimes. An ostentatious little bar, where you could buy a more expensive drink than usual. A leisure area (or as it was called, lazy area), with outdoor mattresses with fluffy pillows and mats for yoga. Tennis, basketball and volleyball courts, mainly, all kept in excellent condition. And a swimming pool. Ah, the pool. It was further away, at the bottom of the grounds, where the longest hours of sunlight could illuminate it. It tinkled, sparkling with the reflection of the sun, loungers lined its edge, and little tables with umbrellas. It was quite a place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This retreat was the destination of the athletes who were going to play the Interstate University Volleyball Championship, summer edition. And everyone was eager and thirsty to enjoy the club where they would train and spend most of the time, using the rest of its services (sauna, hot tubs, free massages, and movie theater). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several teams were enjoying the club and the hostel that was almost annexed to it. Kiyoomi was happy to be there, but not happy because of the summer. Mosquitoes and insects took advantage of the heat to wallow in the humans' environment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or was it their environment that was invaded by the humans?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever! If he saw a cockroach he would run like a bat out of hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I am not afraid, I am disgusted. - He explained to a teammate, while he took his toiletries out of his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know it's a harmless insect, right? You should be afraid of spiders or scorpions, instead! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fried up, they are kind of nice! - says another colleague who is immediately hit in the face with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ew! - His other classmate shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ew, no way! Did you know that shrimps are the cockroaches of the sea? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi's stomach churns. Why did he have to share a room with his classmates? He might as well get special treatment for being better than everyone else there, and get his own room. Would that be too much to ask? He made a mental note as he prepared for his ofuro bath, relatively early, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm going out. Remembering the rules: Don't leave anything lying around in the room. Don't eat in the room. Don't wet the room. Don't... - He took a deep breath for a moment. - Don't exchange fluids in the room. See you later. - He left dragging his feet in a slipper, wrapped in a bathrobe, with two towels slung over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two remaining men in the room looked at each other and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few rooms later, on the crackling wooden floor, Sakusa entered the bath preparation room, peeked inside, and sighed with satisfaction when he found it empty. Well, the hot tub was behind another door, but since the closets were empty and not a slipper was evident, he assumed there was no one there. He slipped inside, closed the sliding door, and placed his folded towels in the compartment in the wall. He took a deep breath of the soapy smell of the room and removed his robe, hanging it on the side of his towels. By God, he loved baths. He loved soaking in the scalding water where nothing could soil and bother him. The bath was sacred to Kiyoomi. Nothing could spoil that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slid the other sliding door where it led to the tub, he sighed and slowly dipped his foot into the hot water. Only to remove it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! - he shouted, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Huh? Omi-kun? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omi-kun? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one person on the planet who could call Kiyoomi that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa didn't recognize him at first. His hair was different. It was not the same yellowish blond color (certainly homemade because no good hairdresser would do such harm to a human being). It was now a respectable blond. Without being stuck and licked on the head. The strands waved back in full curls, no longer falling to the forehead. Now, the new cut and color illuminated the thick eyebrows and amber brown eyes, clearly showing the face of Atsumu Miya, Inarizaki's star lifter. A player Kiyoomi shared space with at the youth training camp for the national team. His body also changed: his shoulders became wider, his neck thicker, and his chest more... defined? Not that Kiyoomi was noticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miya... Atsumu? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Omi-kun? Err... - He gave Kiyoomi an up and down look - I don't really care, but your dick is wide open in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaaa! - he yelped, immediately covering himself with his hands. - Why are you here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I taking a shower? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Here at the club!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I staying here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why can I? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why are you questioning me? - he asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was an idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now Kiyoomi was remembering the crude personality of Atsumu Miya and his ass-faced brother. And that other fox-faced boy. And Inarizaki's entire twist. If Kiyoomi wasn't so focused on his game, he might wish all those stupid fans would plummet from the stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don't know? Are you going to stand there with your hand covering your dick, or are you going to get in the tub? - Atsumu asked, arms outstretched, hugging the wooden edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi's face heated up strongly. It was the high steam, along with the hot night, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm not going in there with you, okay! - he said, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- All right," Atsumu sighed deeply. - I was leaving anyway. - He stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if it was revenge, but he stood naked in front of Kiyoomi, shamelessly with steam coming off his scalded skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi turned his face away quickly, but he could see everything at a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You have no shame, do you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why should I be? All my teammates have seen me naked. - Atsumu stepped out of the tub and walked past Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was taller.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm not your teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oops. - he joked, grabbing a white towel from the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That's my towel. - Sakusa turned back, avoiding Atsumu's gaze from the waist down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- There's another one here for you to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know. This other one is also mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why do you need two towels?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- One for drying myself and one for my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed and rubbed the towel through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay then, sorry. I'll bring another one when I can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Where... where are your clothes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I came without. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You're crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiled broadly, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It was good to see you, Omi-kun. And your little friend too. See you tomorrow! - Atsumu turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving a paralyzed and red Kiyoomi alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he started up again, he sank up to his neck in the ofuro water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miya, you son of a bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was only the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the days went by. Kiyoomi met Atsumu for breakfast every day, and immediately his cheeks flushed as he remembered the shower. Atsumu would greet him with a loud "Good morning, Omi-Omi," which made the brunette die of embarrassment, so he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn't know what Atsumu was doing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He and his colleagues just had breakfast and then took a van to go and play against the opposing teams. They almost always arrived dead tired. Some would watch movies in the living room with the big TV, others would soak in the hot tub, and others would practice some moves on the volleyball court near the pool. And that is what Kiyoomi did today. He took a ball after his bath and walked silently to the court so as not to attract anyone's attention. He needed some time alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he began to practice his serves. But since it was a recreational area and not a professional one, he didn't have a cart full of balls to practice with. So he served and went to the end of the court to get the ball. Minutes of this went by until he heard a hissing sound and a ball bouncing on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hello, Omi-kun. Practicing alone, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Miya, who was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt too big for his height, and turned to fetch the ball again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miya. - he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You can call me Atsumu. - he said, stepping closer. - Don't you need help with this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, I wanted to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can lift for you. - Atsumu said with a smile, and Kiyoomi looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- There's no need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Stop being a pain, Omi-Omi. I'll lift it for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa snorted, but accepted to avoid fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Atsumu threw the ball for him to cut, he realized that they never played together after youth camp. It was different. Atsumu was a professional now. Why, he knew, of course. The volleyball magazines were full of articles about the V. League teams, and Atsumu's team was in the first division, as was his cousin's team, Komori Motoya. (Sakusa was a little happy, knowing that the magazines also had a little space about university championships).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What are you doing here? Don't you have, like, a hard training routine to do in Osaka?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Umm, Omi-Omi knows I'm in Osaka. - He teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course I know, I read the magazines. I know you play for the MSBY Black Jackals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm off for a few days, everybody is. I haven't been back home because Samu is busy with the store and my parents are traveling, taking the cruise they have dreamed of. - He smiled and threw the ball to Kiyoomi again. - So I decided to come to Tokyo, to see more of the city, but since I didn't want to lose that countryside feel, I stayed here, which is further away and has all this to offer. A luxury that I gave myself. Your university's volleyball team staying here is pure coincidence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum," Sakusa hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And you? How long until you graduate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This is my senior year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wow! Really? - Atsumu held the ball this time. - And do you already know which team you'll be playing for? - He threw the ball to Kiyoomi, who cut it off naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not yet. I'm studying the offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You could come to us. We are a great team, you know? The best of the best. But of course there are other very good ones too, like Aran's team, the Tachibana Red Falcons, and Sunarin's team, the EJP Raijins. But I guarantee that MSBY is the best because, well, I'm in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- There's the Schweiden Adlers, that's a good option too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- True - Atsumu laughs - But they already have Ushijima Wakatoshi. If they get you, it would be cowardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why? - Sakusa lifted the corner of his lips in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Because, that's why. I don't have to explain much, you know why. - Atsumu threw the ball a little faster than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, I don't. - Sakusa forced it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It's because you are very good. - Atsumu looked at the ground. Was he embarrassed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you think so? - He went a little further to see what Atsumu was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, you have these twists in your wrists and that's hard, you know... it's worse than Wakatoshi's lefties. I wouldn't want to play against you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maybe that's going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'd rather you play with me. - Atsumu said, looking at Sakusa with his big eyes, in the dimly lit court and his heart leapt in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uh... I'm going to go... I have to... uh, get up early tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But already? It was great fun, Omi-kun! If you want to train more, I'm in room 35. You can call me anytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, I'll... uh... good night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sleep well, Omi-Omi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he left the court, his steps increasing as he got closer to the hostel. He arrived in his room, out of breath. His colleagues were not there, thank the gods. He sat up in bed and held his fingers, looking out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I am sick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now everything seemed to pass too fast or too slow. Kiyoomi, previously embarrassed at breakfast, noticed that Atsumu was eating alone. He thought about sitting with him, leaving his colleagues behind and keeping the lifter company, but eventually put the idea out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sakusa-kun, have you seen who is here at the hostel? Miya Atsumu from the Black Jackals! - his colleague exclaimed, as they stood together in the room at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course he did, didn't you see Miya greeting him at the coffee table? They know each other! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sakusa-kun is his friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'm not his friend. We met at the national team camp many years ago. - Sakusa said, reading a book on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, fancy, Sakusa-san! - The men laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think he's super hot. - One of them admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isn't it? I could spend a half hour with him, maybe in between his thick thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You sick bastard! - The other shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You started it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is he gay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course he is, just look at him. My gaydar goes off right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- His brother isn't one to be thrown away either!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What do you think, Sakusa-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don't know what you're talking about. - Sakusa hides his red face behind his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there is a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A player gets up quickly to open the door and finds himself face to face with Atsumu. The man is a little startled, at the subject of his conversation being stopped at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Excuse me, Omi-kun, is he there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Who's there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, sorry, Sakusa Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh! Sakusa-san! You have a visitor! - He turns to Sakusa, who's already putting on his shoes, a little fumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, Hinomoto-kun! - Kiyoomi passes him like a thunderbolt and closes the door, finding Atsumu standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What do you want? - he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I came to ask you to take a walk, hang out, whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A walk where? - he asks, anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh, I don't know, we could have ice cream, or a beer, you can choose Omi-Omi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can't drink... I'm not on vacation like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay. Ice cream then. - Then he smiled and Kiyoomi couldn't say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went for ice cream. In the warm night, the popsicle melted in Miya's hands. He would pout and try to lick the dripping ice cream. Kiyoomi thought it was funny. Sometimes Atsumu was clumsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got used to each other's presence. They had coffee together, dinner together, practiced some more on the court, and listened to music together, exchanging band suggestions. The days were great. Kiyoomi's team was winning the championship, the evenings with Atsumu were fun - Sakusa was really overwhelmed by this, he realized that Miya had really, really grown up. But he knew that those days were at an end. He didn't want it to end. And he was beginning to understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know ... I haven't gotten into the pool yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and Kiyoomi were lying on the tatami in the Yoga room, the doors open. Owl hooting could be heard outside and the heat was still hellish. It was past midnight and they had been talking all night. Family, plans, siblings, and favorite movies to watch, were some of the subjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Neither did I. And tonight is my last night here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned his face to Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We could enjoy it, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa turned from staring at the ceiling to look at Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Only if you go in first and tell me it is clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Atsumu jumped off the platform and ran across the lawn, taking off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tsumu! Wait! - Sakusa ran after him. When they were getting close to the pool, Atsumu took off his shorts along with his underwear and Sakusa slowed down. - Atsumu, what are you doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu dove head first into the icy cold water and came back up to the surface, looking at Sakusa. his blond hair brushed his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Stop fussing and get in, Omi-Omi! The water's perfect! - He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was going to, but why did you..." He said softly, standing at the edge of the pool, holding his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked at Atsumu, the blond's serious gaze hit him like a spear. Shit. Why did his eyes have to be like that? They looked like mini planets with golden hues mixed with almond brown. Kiyoomi reddened like a tomato, but that didn't bother him anymore. He slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head and slipped his shorts down, along with his boxer briefs. He knew that Atsumu was watching him, but he ignored it and dove into the dark pool.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu soon sank back down to emerge closer to Sakusa, who was totally soaked. His pretty curls were straight now, his mouth red and face dripping with chlorinated water. Atsumu watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You're beautiful. - Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you,"- He said automatically.- He said automatically.  His heart was in his mouth. - So are you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you! - He smiled broadly and Kiyoomi died a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- My colleagues were watching you. - He said. - Something about being hot and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Well, that makes me embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I doubt that, you know you attract attention wherever you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- At the moment there is only one person I want to draw attention to. And he looks even more amazing under the moonlight. - Kiyoomi looked away and dived to the other side of the pool. - Omi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What? - Sakusa leaned over the edge of the pool, hands wading through the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You're leaving tomorrow. When will I see you again? - Atsumu says, swimming over to Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don't know. Now things are going to be complicated for me until graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I see. Do you want to see me again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes were locked by something invisible and the air could be cut with a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I kiss you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Atsumu approached, the water swaying around them. Sakusa's back completely rested against the pool's tiled wall. His hand slid to his jaw and his cold nose touched Sakusa's, their lips brushed for a few seconds in a slow tease until Sakusa caught his lips with his teeth and Atsumu sank into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of Atsumu's mouth sent shivers throughout Kiyoomi's body. He wanted this, he knew it could happen at any moment, but he didn't know it could be so maddening. Their tongues danced slowly inside each other's mouths and Sakusa let out a soft moan.  When Atsumu heard this, his other hand slipped around Sakusa's thin waist, under the water, bringing his body closer to his own. The contact made Sakusa shiver and tangle his fingers in Miya's wet hair. They almost forgot they were naked until they felt their bodies rubbing freely against each other in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted their mouths but Atsumu continued kissing his face, cheeks, eyes and neck. Kiyoomi laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tsumu! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You're beautiful. - He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You already said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, and that you're handsome? Did I already say that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He attacked Kiyoomi with more kisses and caresses and so they spent a few more hours in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they returned, Atsumu wrapped Sakusa in his shirt and hugged him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You can't catch cold, Omi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi looked at him, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You're warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, Omi, I know, but coming from you I'm embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I mean your skin is warm, you idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait till we sleep together then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, Sakusa hadn't thought about it. I mean, he did think about it, but not like this, so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Omi-kun," Atsumu interrupted him, "I'll take you to your room. Tomorrow I'll wake up early to say goodbye to you. Don't forget me, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it was. Sakusa and Atsumu had a good sleep and said goodbye the next day at the door of the inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Think well about MSBY, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Promise me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don't want Tobio-kun setting up for you. - He gave an adorable pout again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay. - Kiyoomi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu then leaned over and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Until another day, Omi-Omi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa agreed, put on his mask, and got into the van. Several eyes were fixed on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shut up," he ordered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the team didn't obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost a year had passed. Kiyoomi graduated with honors, winning the title of MVP of the university. He continued talking to Atsumu, receiving and sending little gifts from time to time, but they didn't see each other again until the new year, when Kiyoomi was surprised by an Atsumu huddled up to his neck at his door. He was carrying a grocery bag and wearing a red cap and penguin gloves. Cute. Sakusa almost died of happiness when he hugged that red-nosed bundle of clothes, pulling him into his warm apartment. They missed each other, talked, ate, and laughed a lot. Until Sakusa took advantage of the moment to show Atsumu something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What is it, Omi-Omi? Do you want to kill me from heart attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait! - He came back from his room with some sheets of paper. - Here it is. Read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait, is this what I think it is? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I guess so. - Sakusa smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stood up in a leap, hugging and kissing Sakusa. He was so happy with what he had just seen: an MSBY Black Jackals contract signed by Sakusa Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed the rest of the last hours of the year, enjoying each other's passionate company as the snow fell outside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>